Make You Feel
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: He slipped his hands into the pockets of his robes and stared at his beautiful wife and a rare, warm smile broke out across his face. Hermione returned the smile and threw the newspaper aside. She propelled herself at her husband and hugged him tightly, breathing in deeply. The world was right again. Plotless smut, lemons, the whole shebang.


She sat regally at the window nook in her office while reading the Daily Prophet and wearing nothing but her silk nightgown and robe. The lazy morning sun shined behind her and her mane of a hair seemed to glow as the copper strands were accentuated. There was a rhythmic clink as her tea spoon stirred the honey evenly in her tea.

Lord Voldemort stood in the doorframe of his wife's office and stared at her for a while before clearing his throat.

"Wife." He greeted. Hermione looked up and arched her eyebrow at him queerly.

"Husband." She returned.

He walked towards her and stopped in front of her desk, observing a picture of them two framed on her desk.

He slipped his hands into the pockets of his robes and stared at his beautiful wife and a rare, warm smile broke out across his face. Hermione returned the smile and threw the newspaper aside. She propelled herself at her husband and hugged him tightly, breathing in deeply.

The world was right again.

" _Tom_ ," she sighed in relief. "I've missed you so much."

They'd gone months without seeing each other. He was busy at the frontlines of the war and establishing their empire on the Continent. She was busy with the administrative tasks of actually running their empire in his absence.

She pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks, checking his face for any damage. He removed her hands from his face and kissed her knuckles.

"I can handle myself." He stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm well within my rights to worry for you."

"Of course, my lady, of course."

Tom let go of her hands and trailed his own down her figure, lingering at her waist which felt absolute divine clothed in silk.

"I've missed you too, Hermione." He said, his voice low. Hermione took a look at her husband and unconsciously clenched her thighs. She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a chaste kiss. She swallowed hard as his warm hands followed the swell of her rear and he began kneading them lightly.

"You're back where you belong and, in all honesty, I'd like for you to stay for a while. The Knights of Walpurgis are competent enough to — "

Tom cut her off with a searing kiss that made her toes curl. He tasted like dark chocolate and fire whisky and he felt like home.

"I haven't seen my lovely wife in seven months and seventeen days." Tom whispered headily. "We can discuss logistics at another time."

With that, he went back to kissing her, removing the fine clothing from her body. His fingers trailed a hot blaze down her body as he tweaked her nipples until they pebbled and brushed his digits against the soft curls covering her pussy.

He fingered her cunt shallowly and she whimpered with want as she thrust her hips. She wanted – no – she _needed_ more.

"Please," She gasped, "Please, please, please."

Tom smirked devilishly at the witch before spreading her folds to massage her clit.

"I want you to cum for me, my lady." He murmured against her lips. He rubbed her clit in slow circles, making her breath hitch as he dipped a finger in and out of her. "Have you missed me this much, Hermione? You're soaking wet."

Hermione could do nothing but clutch onto him as she closed her eyes. Her breath grew shorter as his ministrations became faster until her body shuddered, signaling the onset of her orgasm.

" _Tom,_ "She warned him. "I'm going to cum."

His free hand grasped her chin roughly and he growled at her, "Look at me."

Hermione's eyes flew open as she cummed hard. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as waves of pleasure washed over her body and her ears rang. Her pussy pulsated as Tom continued to manipulate her body with his fingers. She had little time to recover before Tom suddenly thrusted into her warm opening.

Hermione moaned deeply at the pain and pleasure. She clung onto her husband for dear life as he placed his waist through her hips and used his arms to pull her up. Tom gripped her arse tightly as he slowly and tantalizingly made love to her, an uncommon tenderness from the Dark Lord that was reserved only for his equal.

With each thrust, Hermione let out a shaky sigh and a soft moan of pleasure. Her husband let out the occasional moan as well and her body shuddered at the sound of it.

"Tom."

"Hm?"

"Harder," She commanded, "We'll have time for this later."

He stopped mid-stroke and she felt his erection throb inside her. He withdrew from her wet pussy and lowered her to her feet.

"Bend over your desk," Tom stated crisply. The Dark Lady felt her husband's gaze on her as she moved to her workspace and bent over, laying her face on the cool cherry wood. There was silence as he approached her and she jolted when he slapped her arse hard. His body pressed against hers as he folded on top of her and Hermione sighed happily as he threaded his slender fingers through her own.

His lips grazed her neck and she felt her breath on the shell of her ear. She arched her back as he began sucking on the sensitive lobe. He chuckled darkly and nipped her neck.

"What do you want, my love?"

"You, Tom, you." He rubbed his cock against her pussy in response.

"What do you want me to do?" She made a noise of frustration as she tried to press back against him. She clenched her teeth as she answered him. He loved these power plays.

"I want you to fuck me, Tom. I want you to fuck me like a proper harlot."

She heard him hiss in pleasure at her words and he slipped inside her pussy before pounding her mercilessly. Each stroke sent chills down her spine as she forgot about everything but the feel of his hard cock.

 _TomTomTomTomTomTomTomTom,_ she moaned like a prayer.

Her husband did the same but his words began to slur as his began to fuck her harder and Mione eventually became mine.

She felt a breeze on her back as he stood up and roughly pulled her hair. Her pussy clenched around him and she saw stars as her next orgasm approached. She was suddenly flipped over and her eyes met Tom's stormy ones. His irises were barely visible as his pupils were blown wide with pleasure.

"I want to watch," He explained, continuing his harsh rhythm.

A slight pulsing started at her core as she closed her eyes and felt it slowly spread towards her stomach and then her chest. She was conscious that her breathing as the pulsing started to become more incessant and her entire body tensed as it shuddered with pleasure once, twice, -

"TOM!" She screamed and she opened her eyes wide as her back arched beautifully. She clutched the edge of her desk tightly until her knuckles grew white and her blooded roared through her ears as Tom's strokes slowed. She gradually relaxed and felt as if she could melt off the table as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

She met Tom's eyes and offered him a lazy smile before it turned into the same wicked smirk he had given her earlier.

"My turn."

Hermione slipped from underneath him and lightly pushed him into her arm chair. She placed her legs on each side of his waist and leisurely sank onto his cock. The two of them moaned in pleasure together as she stayed there for a few heartbeats before grinding on him.

His hands moved everywhere as if trying to remember the curves and dips of her body as she continued to grind.

"I love you," She whispered, resting her forehead against his. He kissed her lips softly.

"And I love you."

Hermione kissed his cheek and stopped her movements.

"I want you," Hermione rasped, "To cum for me now."

And with that, she began bouncing on his dick, her slick juices running down her thighs. She could feel his body tense and pulled his hands to her breasts.

"Have you missed me, my Lord?" She asked. He nodded his head as she continued to ride him. He pulled her down for a kiss before moving his hands to her arse and pulling her down on him even harder. She felt his cock twitch and moved her fingers to her clit, rubbing furiously as she felt another orgasm approach.

"Tom," She gasped, "Tom, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum, Imgoingtocum, imgoingto –"

Hermione shrieked as her third orgasm hit her hard and her pussy clenched uncontrollably around her husband's thick cock. He let out a cry of pleasure as he orgasmed with her and shot his warm cum into her pussy. In the haze of her orgasm, Hermione continued to ride Tom's dick, naughtily and ignored his weak protests for her to stop. She grinned mischievously until he held her tight and she couldn't move.

They both panted as they came down from their highs and she found him smiling softly at her.

"Maybe you're right. I'll stay home with you for the next months. They're competent, yes, but I have missed your lovely mind and body."

She grinned cheekily at him.


End file.
